ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Priest Island
Located off the coast of Maine, Priest Island is one of the central location of the Ravenhold Universe, holding the titular superhero academy. History Before European colonization Priest island was settled by members of the Abenaki tribe who themselves replaced the Red Paint People who first came to the island. In modern times the Abenaki retain a small reservation on the island which is one of the island’s many touristic locations. The first European to settle the island were a small sect of Christian mystics fleeing England’s religious oppression in the beginning of the sixteen hundreds. The sect established a monastery on the slopes of Blue Mountain. In 1681, the monastery’s inhabitant would mysterious vanish without a trace. The next wave of settlers was composed primarily of Anglicans and arrived in 1671 and founded the fishing village of Havenport which would endure until modern times. In 1981, Amadeus Coleman, one of the pioneer of computer technology relocated his family to the island and building an opulent mansion and buying large swats of the island for mysterious purposes. Amadeus Coleman would later be found dead on the slopes of Blue Mountain under unresolved circumstances. In 1999, the first Raven, secretly the grandson of Amadeus Coleman was slain in the battle of New York. His will plotted for the creation of a superhero academy using large plots of his family’s lands. In September of 2000, The superhero academy opens its doors for the first class, named Ravenhold in honor of John Coleman. Location Priest island lays just 26 kilometers of the coast of Maine just south-west of Isles au Haut and south-east of Vinalhaven. The island is approximately three by seven kilometers in size for twenty square kilometers of surface. Most of the Islands’ shores are surrounded by dangerous reefs. Priest Island and its two municipalities are part of Knox Country. The island has no land access but can be reached by ferry taken from from the town of Rockland riding across west Penobscot bay or by air taxi from Knox County Regional Airport Priest island is known for it’s thick suffocating forest and extremely frequent fog banks, overcast days and common rainy days. Features & Points of Interest [[Ravenhold Academy|'Ravenhold Academy']] The island’s largest claim to fame, Ravenhold occupies the south-eastern quarter of the island. Ravenhold is typically closed to the public but organize occasional open doors and an annual Ravenhold festival in Havenport in the spring. The Property is surrounded by tall fences to keep intruders away. [[Havenport|'Havenport']] The Island’s largest town, Havenport is home to two thousand people with half as much scattered across the island. The town’s largest industries are fishing and tourism, followed by logging and paper production. Although Mining was once part of the island’s industry, ecological and natives land rights concern caused the operations to shut down in 1963. Havenport accommodations include two hotels; the modern Harborside Hotel and the old Coleman mansion, dozens of restaurants (Including the wildly popular 50’s era ‘Dean’s Diner), a small strip mall, two night clubs (one of which is exclusive to under 21), a small hospital and a k-12 school. Abenaki reservation The island’s second municipality, the reservation is home to approximately two hundred Native Americans of the Abenaki tribe. It is located on the northern slopes of Blue Mountain. The reservation’s economy is primarily based on subsistence fishing and hunting, as well as tourism, and crafts sales during the summer months. The Old Monastery Although abandoned for nearly four hundred years, the monastery still stand strong, remarkably preserved. Now a tourist location, the monastery has become the source of many urban legends after a series of accidental deaths in the mid nineties. Other Locations * Smuggler's Cove * The Old Lighthouse Category:Location Category:Priest Island Location